millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Omoi wa Carnaval
is an original solo song performed by Shimabara Elena. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Natsu no kaori ni sasowarete Hadashi de kakeru RABIRINSU Te maneita anata o oikakeru Yuugure semaru kaigan wa Itsumo no watashi tooku suru Tomadoi to tokimeki michi hiki o kurikaesu Imouto no you na sonzai to karuku kuchi ni shinaide Gomen mirai made matte irarenai Kichinto kotaete Omoi wa Carnaval Anata ni mukatte tomaranai Te to te o tsunaidara Kimochi ga tsutawaru sou desho? Taiyou nami ni sarawarete Tsuki ga atari o terasu koro Tsuredashite hakkiri iwasetai Hontou no kimochi misete yo ne Watashi kakugo wa dekiteru no YES nara dakishimete michibiki wa saikouchou Atsui omoi himete odorimasu anata dake no Passista Yagate mi o kogashi hai to naru mae ni Watashi o sukutte Omoi wa Carnaval Anata ga afurete tomaranai Asa made odorimasho HOTTO na PAATII ga hajimaru Imouto no you na sonzai to karuku kuchi ni shinaide Gomen mirai made matte irarenai Anata de oshiete Omoi wa Carnaval Anata ni mukatte tomaranai Te to te o tsunaidara Kimochi ga tsutawaru sou desho? Omoi wa Carnaval Anata ga afurete tomaranai Asa made odorimasho HOTTO na PAATII ga hajimaru |-| Kanji= 夏の香りに誘われて 裸足で駆ける　ラビリンス 手招いたあなたを　追いかける 夕暮れせまる海岸は いつものワタシ　遠くする 戸惑いとトキメキ　満ち引きを繰り返す 妹のような存在と　軽く口にしないで ごめん　未来まで待っていられない きちんと答えて 想いはCarnaval あなたに向かって止まらない 手と手を繋いだら 気持ちが伝わる　そうでしょ? 太陽　波にさらわれて 月があたりを照らす頃 連れ出して　はっきり言わせたい 本当の気持ち見せてよね ワタシ　覚悟はできてるの YESなら抱きしめて　満ち引きは最高潮 熱い想い秘めて踊ります　あなただけのPassista やがて身を焦がし　灰となる前に ワタシを救って 想いはCarnaval あなたがあふれて止まらない 朝まで踊りましょ ホットなパーティーがはじまる 妹のような存在と　軽く口にしないで ごめん　未来まで待っていられない あなたで教えて 想いはCarnaval あなたに向かって止まらない 手と手を繋いだら 気持ちが伝わる　そうでしょ? 想いはCarnaval あなたがあふれて止まらない 朝まで踊りましょ ホットなパーティーがはじまる |-| English= Tempted by the sweet scent of summer, I ran barefoot into the labyrinth Chasing after your beckoning hand Tempted by the sweet scent of summer, I ran barefoot into the labyrinth Chasing after your beckoning hand The sunset-dyed shore makes me feel like my normal self is far away My wonderment and excitement ebb and flow Don't lightly say "you're like a sister to me" Sorry, I'm not waiting until the future Answer properly! My feelings are a Carnaval I can't stop looking at you If we join our hands we'll join our feelings, right? When the sun's been kidnapped by the waves and when the moon shines I want to say "I'm bringing you along" Show me your real feelings I'll get ready for them If it's "yes", hold me tight; the tide is at its climax Hiding these hot feelings and dancing, I'm your very own passista My body's gonna burn up, save me Before I turn to ash My feelings are a Carnaval I can't stop it from overflowing Let's dance until morning A hot party is starting Don't lightly say "you're like a sister to me" Sorry, I'm not waiting until the future I'll teach you My feelings are a Carnaval I can't stop looking at you If we join our hands we'll join our feelings, right? My feelings are a Carnaval I can't stop it from overflowing Let's dance until morning A hot party is starting CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 (sung by: Shimabara Elena) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @OSAKA Day1 (performed by: Kakumoto Asuka) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shimabara Elena